Bionicle Reviews Wiki:Voting Sessions
Here there will be held voting sessions that will be used only by the admins and that will be used to solve wiki problems, approve stuff and decide spoiler dates. Voting Session 1 Here I present the problem. BobaVett and I have started an edit war, and we decided to end it in the best way. Here you will vote for the version of Tahu's page that you like best, mine, or BobaVett's. It's apreciated that before voting to have a look at both versions. Votes for Abc8920's version *--Abc8920 19:42, November 16, 2009 (UTC) *--Better quality pages have more info.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] *--Not because the majority is voting, my reason is below, in the comments section. *I am not voting for ABC8920 because I favor him. He makes great edits and sometimes, most times it is good to have more info. It make s more detail. That is good. BobaVett does make some good points but I think instead of cutting down information we should just focus on the Grammar ect. No more Edit wars or anything, it would be bad to fight within a small group of people and this has never happened before. BobaVett, please to not take offense by what we are saying. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 06:50, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Votes for BobaVett's version #--[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 21:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Comments I feel that my version is more streamlined and story-oriented. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 21:03, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :@Andrew: not necessarily; too much detail makes the page boring and too time-consuming to even bother reading. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 00:59, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Only for you, that's why I usually go to TBW for info, there is a shortage of info. We NEED more info.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] *Yeah, we're a bit desperate... Looks at the Kirbraz page! *What do you vote for, M1?--Abc8920 13:41, November 17, 2009 (UTC) *I guess I will vote for you, Abc8920, as I agree, your version is ... (tries not to upset anyone) ...well, its slightly better. I agree with you, BobaVett, readers will be intimidated by big paragraphs but it we have really small, simple paragraphs then they won't even bother reading the page at all. If we want people to join this wiki (WHICH WE REALLY DO) then we'll need to give a first good impression. I know your style is less intimidating but we do need to attract people in different ways. I'm not choosing Abc8920 because of favouritism (I do not have favourites!!!) I chose his idea because his approach seems more logical, but that doesn't mean you're wrong! When we've added all the info to all the pages then we can build on it and simplify it but if we're all working on different levels then we're all going to get confussed. In hopes of combatting future events like this, I think we should have a system on the talk pages of articles that say what could be improved on, what needs to be added ect. That way, everyone can keep up with each other. Results *3 votes for Abc8920's version, 1 vote for BobaVett's. I will go now and chage the page to my version.--Abc8920 13:47, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Category:Content